deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Necalli vs. Ogre
Necalli vs. Ogre is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Necalli from the Street Fighter series and Ogre from the Tekken series. Cover art provided by Rwarner98. Interlude Wiz: Latin America...home of the long gone civilizations... Boomstick: And of these two life-sucking gods of combat! Wiz: These two are the best case of leave sleeping monsters lay. Necalli, the Emissary of the Gods. Boomstick: And Ogre, the Fighting God. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and skills and find out who would win this Death Battle? Necalli : Warrior Prophet: Once every few hundred years, the stars herald "The Hour of the Battle," and Necalli walks this plane. Wiz: Necalli is a mysterious earthen warrior who appears in times of crisis when the strongest warriors have all gathered...So he can feast on their souls. Boomstick: Are you sure this guy's not from Soul Eater? Wiz: I'm sure. When Necalli was active during ancient times, he consumed an Aztec priest who foretold that the beast would encounter three powerful souls to devour during the next Hour of the Battle: One who agonizes to proceed on his path, another that serves the God of Fire, the third who fills the world with destruction. : Necalli: The soul of warrior...all will feed me. : (Necalli stabs his fist into the prophet's stomach, absorbing the human's body.) Boomstick: And true to the prophet's dying words, Necalli returns during a time when M. Bison enacted a plan to wipe out every major city in the world via his seven Black Moon satellites augmenting his Psycho Power. : appears in India, approaching Ryu and Dhalsim after their sparring. : Ryu: What's that? : Necalli: I am the jaws of death. All warriors souls must return to ME..ME.. Wiz: Due to his body being a clay-based slime, Necalli can shapeshift into any living thing. This ability is also essential in Necalli's method in consuming a warrior's soul: Absorbing his defeated victim's body upon physical contact, with very few surviving it. By consuming the warrior prophet, Necalli acquired a human-like form but appeared to altered the destiny that the prophet foretold. : defeated by Ryu in battle. Boomstick: Practically an animal, Necalli uses brawling and wrestling techniques to overwhelm his enemies with powerful throws, "Opening Dagger" claw swipes, lunge and stomp attacks. He also can make small tremors with his "Culminated Power" to damage his foes at a distance and send them flying. His signature move is "Ceremony of Honor", grabbing his opponent by the head and dragging them against a wall to deliver a series of claw swipes. Wiz: Necalli also can manipulate negative energy, either infusing it into his attacks or his opponent's body to increase damage. By increasing his power through rage, he can transform into a more powerful form able to freely use negative energy and contend to users of both Satsui no Hado and Psycho Power. His ultimate attack is "Soul Offering," the same as "Ceremony of Honor" but Necalli finishes the move with a near-fatal negative energy infusion into his victim's body. : Warrior Prophet: When the next "Hour of Battle" comes, many warriors will nourish him to his satiety. Wiz: Like he said. : Necalli: Strong soul...Devour..our..our.. TALLY * Attack Potency: Large Town level, Small Island level while using Torrent of Power. * Speed: Supersonic+ * Lifting Strength: Class 100 * Striking Strength: Class TJ, Class EJ while using Torrent of Power. * Durability: Large Town level, Small Island level while using Torrent of Power. * Stamina: High * Range: Standard melee range, several meters with small tremors * Intelligence: Combat genius. * Rank: Nuke (High 7-C in normal state, High 7-A while using Torrent of Power.) Ogre Wiz: Said to have been created by an alien race as a living weapon, Ogre was send to Earth to acquire intel on the fighting abilities of the human race. But for reasons unknown, Ogre lost memory of his purpose after being sealed away in an Aztec temple. :Ogre: (It's finally time.) Wiz: The aliens later revived Ogre by using the Pandora created by Ingrid as a beacon around the time that Heihachi Mishima sent his private Tekken Force to the temple to obtain what was assumed to be a mummy for his own agenda. Sadly, there are no survivors. Boomstick: Some private militant task force. :standing on top of the burning temple, morphs into True Ogre and incinerates one helicopter while smashing the other as it crashes towards him. Wiz: As far as Heihachi saw it, what he witnessed gave him more of a reason to hunt Ogre down for his rejuvenative blood. But Ogre eventually reached the Pandora's location while slowly regaining his memory thanks to Akuma. :Ogre (seeing Akuma after blocking his Gohadoken): (So this planet does have some strong warriors, after all. Come then, tempt your fate at my hands.) Wiz: Since then, known as the Fighting God, Ogre has been targeting world-renowned martial arts masters and takes their ki to make their fighting abilities his own. One such apparent victim was Jun Kazama, her son Jin Kazama vowing revenge on the monster. Boomstick: And Jin got his chance when grandpa Heihachi announces the third Tekken King Tournament as a means to bait out Ogre for his own agenda. Wiz: In battle Orge fights using a synthesis of the countless fighting styles he has amassed over the last three years since his revival. But he has own unique methods of attack such a telekinesis that he can use to fly or restrain his opponent and his trademark attacks Serpent Venom and Ancient Power. :of Ogre fighting Devil Kazuya. Boomstick: But Ogre can also transform into his ultimate true form, a large monster that can fly, breath fire, and attack his opponent by using the snakes that form one of his arms. Despite losing to Jin, Ogre's still the kind of badass so you shouldn't get in way. Especially when he calls his boys to back him up. :enlarged Ogre summons other Ogres from across space as they decimate an entire city. TALLY * Attack Potency and speed: His attacks having enough strength to wipe out towns, an island while enlarged, Ogre can move at around Mach 2.5. In his True form, Ogre's attacks are upgraded to level a small city while moving at Mach 5. * Strength: Able to lift up a tank, a physical blow from Ogre is strong enough to level a few city blocks. In his True form, Ogre's attacks are upgraded to level a town * Durability: He can tank attacks could wipe out a town like Akuma's Gohadouken, tanking small city damage while in his true form. * Stamina: High * Range: Extended melee range, his ultimate form adds several meters with shock waves and fiery attacks. * Gear: Golden shield. * Intelligence: Has massive combat experience and honed various martial arts styles to the ideal. * Flaws: Intelligence lessens while in instinct-driven True form. * Rank: Nuke (7-C in usual form, Low 7-B in true form), Terraformer (6-C) in giant form. Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: In terms of Attack Potency, Durability, Stamina and Intelligence, Necalli and Ogre are eventually matched. But Necalli is slightly faster and hits harder than Ogre, who can lift more and has a great range compared to his opponent. Boomstick: And that is their usual forms! Wiz: In that department, though larger than Necalli, True Orge gets an added disadvantage in diminished intelligence. But anything can happen in a Death Battle. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: Let the madness begin. It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens to the ruins of an undiscovered Aztec city during an ominous solar eclipse, the only living things present being sheep and livestock. On top of a sacrificial altar, a clay-like slime oozes into view and lifts itself from the ground, solidifying into a stone-skinned figure with yellow eyes and very long green hair. The being, Necalli, soon sees a tall muscular figure with green skin and wearing Aztec warrior garb emerging from the temple entrance below him. The sight of this figure brings a hungry grin to Necalli's face as he jumps off to catch his prey off guard. But the figure, Ogre, senses Necalli's descent and teleports out of the way with Necalli literally splatting across the stone ground. Ogre appears in midair and sees the puddle that Necalli ended up gathering itself and gradually becomes human-like in appearance: stone turned into flesh with body markings, reddened black hair, and wearing only a tattered white kilt adorned with a gold and brown snake patterned loincloth, a golden belt, and brown open-toed boots. Necalli took a prideful, sinister smile. "Strong soul. Devour-our-our." In response, Ogre roars at Necalli as he stand his ground while roaring back. Orge then descends to the ground, walking towards his opponent as Necalli simply charges him. Orge speaks a strange language that could be translated as "(So begins the slaughter.)" FIGHT! :x Street Fighter - Ogre's Theme Ogre lets Necalli make the first move, dodging his opponent's claw swipes before he kicks him several times with his Hunting Hawk roundhouse kicks before landing a fiery flying axe kick down on Necalli's head without enough smashing force that it cracked the stone. But Necalli rises back up, resuming his attack on Ogre while ducking his attempt to knock him back with a quick Indigo Punch. Necalli then hits Ogre with an uppercut, the larger opponent's eyes widen as he finds himself slammed into the ground. While Ogre commented an "(Impressive)", Necalli looked like he didn't care what it meant as he charges Ogre once more. Ogre uses another Indigo Punch to knock back Necalli, who is engulfed in the attack's flames yet shook them off while slamming his fists into the ground, causing the ground under Ogre to erupt. Necalli runs at Ogre who matches him blow for blow before Orge telekinetically lifted Necalli by the throat, force-choking his opponent before flinging him hard a few blocks over with debris falling on him. But Necalli explodes from the pile of debris, now mad as he builds up his red-colored ki via his Torrent of Power. :Fighter V - Necalli's theme Within moments, Necalli's hair bursts out and lengthen while glowing scarlet, his skin darkened while the sclera of eyes blackened. "Shaaa!," Necalli screams as he runs at Ogre who builds up his green ki in response. But Necalli knocks Ogre off his feet while grabbing him by his face before shoving him against the walls of the ruins. Ogre tries to strike Necalli, only for his small opponent to thrust his energized right hand through his stomach. Within antagonizing moments, Ogre feels the energy of his opponent's Soul Offering attack rupturing his insides. "The soul of warrior...will belong to me," Necalli says this before stabbing his hand deeper into Ogre's stomach with a "Jyaaaa!" The extended limb then explodes into a mass of clay that envelops Ogre's entire body, with Necalli screaming out in victory he completely encased Ogre and proceeds to assimilate him. But something isn't right. Rather than gaining energy from his opponent, Necalli finds himself losing some of his own while finds stirring in the clay cocoon that is his arm. The cocoon suddenly explodes from the sheer force inside, knocking Necalli through a ruin wall and falling into a pitch-black chamber. :Tag Tournament - Utmost Limits With a few torches lit, the floor is littered with skeletal remains. Necalli's arm reformed as he sees Ogre descending in a new and slightly taller form: Now more of a skull-faced beast with dark brown and gray fur, wings, horns, and several hissing vipers place of his new right arm. True-Ogre roars with a furious Necalli roaring back at before he charges at the monster, only to be grabbed by the mass of snakes. True-Ogre then bites into the struggling Necalli's head, using his jaws to swing his opponent around like a rag doll before slamming him into the ground hard. True-Ogre then spews out a torrent of flame to finish the melting Necalli off, Necalli's screaming grunt heard echoing the chamber. True-Ogre ceased his Napalm Roaster, seeing the blacken pile of dust that was Necalli before he flies off. K.O.! Results Boomstick: That is one spicy meatball! Wiz: This was definitely a close fight. Though Necalli can move faster and hit harder than Ogre, the Fighting God lived up to his name and overwhelmed Necalli until his opponent entered his Torrent of Power state. However, the deciding factor in this fight is their method of boosting up their power. Boomstick: That's correct. While Necalli needs to consume his victim's body and soul to assimilate them into his being and increase his power, Ogre only needs physical contact to siphon the energy he needs to get his second wind with a good number of warrior souls. Wiz: And though Ogre sacrifices his intelligence when he becomes True-Ogre, his fire breath can be a effective means to evaporate Necalli, whose stone-body can resist Dhalsm's flames, if his mass starts turning from a solid to mud. And, as we know, super-heated mud becomes a clump of dirt that then becomes dust in the wind. Boomstick: In short, Necalli just got burned! Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Necalli Ogre Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Necalli/Ogre match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles